Teagan Ajit
Email: samurai_warior@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Honey Hazel Hair Color: Black Height: 6.2 feet Weight: 194 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Teagan Ajit, little poet who has not been conquered, born in the Borderland city of Sheinar he had lived among great wariors for most of his life. 20 years of age he stood at a respectable height of 6.2 feet weighing at 194 lbs long black hair falling to his shoulders, he did not have his hair tied in the Shienar Top Knot, light honey hazeled eyes were uncommon to his region but many a rumor had spread about the origin of his mother. Teagan was just as his name described a wild untamed spirit he enjoyed contemplating the beauty of all things natural and pure, and had it been up to him would have chosen the life of a poet rather than that of a warrior, However his father being the true Sheinar warrior that he is raised his son to follow in his footsteps. At the age of 14 they went out together on journeys of self discipline and endurance, at the age of 15 he discovered the pleasure of the hunt his father being the eyes and hands that taught him basic weaponry. At the early age of 16 and at the urgings of his father he would start taking lessons with the Sheinar soldiers learning how to handle the blade from those who had made bladesmenship their craft, 2 years later he became a formidable swordsmen and again at the will of his father enlisted in the Sheinar army to protect his homeland from the blight's constant attacks. He was no exceptional warrior no man could easily shine out amidst a society of warrior men, yet Teagan had his moments as he had his shortcomings. At the age of 19 he was wounded in a spar his opponent eager to take the opening Teagan had left uncovered had not had the presence of mind to stay his blade. Teagan spent the next the next few months in bed working on poetry and contemplating the beauty of his borderland city, after his recovery Teagan's father had a new request for him this time he was to go to the great city of Tar Valon into the white tower itself and learn the way of the warrior at the hands of the Gaidin, Teagan had at first refused but chance and the wheel playing their part had cast upon his father the plague of old age Teagan had stood at his fathers deathbed holding his son's hand for one final time he asked Teagan again to learn at the hands of the Gaidin. Unable to refuse the request of his dying father, his brother in the sword he set out on his path to become the warrior his father his father had always wanted him to be. Teagan as all those of Sheinar has within him a sense of pride mixed with the humility of a warrior, the tender feeling of a poet coupled with the cold indiffrence of a fighter who has seen his share of battles, a quick temper and overeagerness are two of his faults, but who amongst men is not faulted who among men seeks not the perfection only found in the art of the blade... Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios